The Fox Twins
by bbrens
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki rejected by all meets Rock Lee another outcast they become friends and train with each other and enroll in the academy together and face all there endeavors together. Still working on it. In Testing BETA
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

Chapter 1: Encounters

* * *

Authors Note:

Okay so this is kind of my first story and i really hope you enjoy it and i think im supposed to do some disclaimers now? Don't be afraid to tell me what you think of my story so far. I really want to make it the best possible. Also if you have any suggestions for me to do tell me and ill consider it. Well anyways on with the story!

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto (I know its a shame really) But i do own this story so yeah!  
I'm also a spelling freak so you wont see many mistakes in my story. *If your wondering why its called Fox Twins your just gonna have to keep reading the story until we get to that part.***

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Encounters**

"Get back here you Demon!" the young boy was running as fast as his little legs could carry him while an angry mob of villagers were after him.

"Were Going to kill you once and for all" with twists and turns he tried to lose the mob to no avail he wasn't fast enough to get away from the mob. And they eventually caught up to him, we could hear loud screams ringing throughout the night.

 _The Next Morning..._

Still feeling a little stiff and sore Naruto was awoken to the sound of someone training. " _313, 314, 315..._ "

Curiosity overcoming him he locates the sound and heads towards the person that will change his life completely.

"Wow that is amazing" blurted the not so subtle orange boy, after watching the boy's endless endurance and training.

"Whaa..whose there?" the now fully aware and bushy brow guy asked. Seeing Naruto he lowers his guard a little since he could easily take the blonde out if he needed to.

"Oops sorry but you woke me up and i was wondering what you were doing?" asked our whiskered fellow

"Umm I'm training to become strong, and prove that i can be ninja to even if i can only use Taijutsu!" proudly states Lee

"But umm the instructors wont let me join the academy so i cant really become a ninja." stated Lee with a now depressed look, and a gloomy aura surrounding him.

 **A/N: Think of Hashirama Senju's Gloomy aura**

"WHAT are you serious? That's so unfair I'm also trying to join the academy but they wont let me in either!" a new determined look sets in Naruto's eyes.

"No that's it were joining it come on lets go talk to jiji about this!" the blonde totally pissed off by this drags his new found friend with him towards the Hokage tower with his protesting friend talking about training and all that.

 **A/N: He hasn't met Guy Sensei yet so he isn't talking about all that ridiculous youth stuff yet (hes still a trainoholic though)**

He got a few glares from the villagers on his way nothing he wasn't used to though, not that it mattered he was more focused on getting him and his new Taijutsu friend to there destination.

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

"Umm hello excuse me is jiji here?" came the voice of the blonde

The secretary looks up from her book with an annoyed glare even more annoyed when she sees who the person is.

"What does it matter its not like he wants to see you or anything, and that's hokage-sama to you Demon!" Hearing all the ruckus and noise the Hokage comes out to see what the matter is and a smile crosses his face when he see's the spiky blond haired boy with another friend.

"Hello Naruto-kun, ahh i see you've found yourself a friend eh?" the Hokage is smiling at the bushy brow boy.

As a matter of fact Naruto didn't have many friends as people shunned him wherever he went so seeing Naruto with a friend but a smile to his heart.

"Jiji me and o...you never told me your name? Mine's Naruto whats yours?" asked Naruto curiously, while the Hokage face-faulted at the idea of having a friend you didn't know the name of.

"My name is Lee, Rock Lee!" exclaimed Lee proudly.

"Ah nice to know your name Lee. Now where was I? oh yeah so jiji me and Lee want to be ninja's can you help us?" the grinning blonde asked.

"Why sure ill get you both into the academy, don't worry about a thing but remember it starts at 9 so you better be there on time, and ill slip the information under your door when im done." the Hokage was now on his way to go to the academy.

"Awesome I told you he could do it! So umm I guess ill see you tomorrow at the academy okay Lee?" the blonde asked his friend for confirmation

"Okay Naruto tomorrow at 9 we will meet there" replied Lee who was heading for the door to go continue his training

The now satisfied blonde was on his way out as well but not before receiving a glare from the secretary. He was going to Ichiraku and then off to bed he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:** Alright that's it I know this chapter was pretty small but I just started as a writer ya know. Also I needed a sense of finality for this Chapter.

My End of Year Exams for School have Started So don't expect the the next Chapter soon it will probably be up in July. (Part of this is also cause my birthday is on June 27th) **  
**

Hope you enjoyed leave some comments on how you think I'm doing so far.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Step Of A Ninja

Chapter 2: The First Step Of A Ninja

* * *

Authors Note:

*Well for those of you who have Read Chapter 1 on June 5 or 4 i suggest you go back to check it out because i finally finished chapter 1* its a little short i know but im just getting started and i felt like the first chapter is like an introduction. (And introductions are never to long right?)

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto Rock Lee, But i would really want to i mean who wouldn't?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The First Step Of A Ninja**

Sorry about this guys but this chapter wont get posted until July Due to my exams in school and my birthday also its probably gonna come out in chunks.

 **Important/Notice:** I'm going to update my chapters in chunks so if you wanna read my drafts i don't mind, When im done the tests of a chapter im going to post the next chapter as a sign saying the other one is done. (it will probably be like this as well until i start drafting on it) Also i meet write a little about it before July i don't know yet so peace out! **As well im wondering if i should add a love story in or something like that in this and if so with who?**

 **Sorry guys but I might not be able to update it by July I'm not sure when it's going to be updated those who follow the story will know but until then**


End file.
